ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2019
23:07-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:59-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:59-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:59-31 Hai 18:59-59 Hoi 19:00-23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYDoCVHgKqM 19:00-23 19:05-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:05-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:05-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:05-24 Meep 19:05-28 Rp? 19:05-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:05-49 Hi Q 19:06-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-59 Hey guys, so today the Time Twins storyline ends. 19:07-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:07-54 Rip 19:08-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:08-36 But it’s hilarious. 19:08-48 Anyways, how are the new posts? 19:09-17 19:10-10 Cool 19:10-48 I got a post schedule. 19:10-53 https://postimg.cc/064vxZYz 19:10-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:12-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:12-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:22-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:22-22 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 19:22-28 Heyo 19:22-54 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-17 Hi 19:23-31 Ciao 19:23-53 Um 19:23-55 wha 19:23-59 the 19:24-07 What 19:24-13 fff- 19:24-53 Hey, i have a question 19:25-04 Hi guys 19:26-01 What's your question 19:26-06 Also I can 19:26-22 t type as fast because I'm not at my house 19:26-23 Does anybody know why the episode Powerless said is would air on July 20 19:26-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:26-30 Who cares 19:26-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:26-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:26-41 Alsso July hasn't happened yet 19:26-46 Woah-- 19:26-51 Oh yeah 19:26-54 Hrm 19:26-55 Forgot 19:27-03 Apologies 19:27-17 I was watching YouTube, on brb, and this chat actually grew. Welp. XD 19:27-20 That bothers me about this wiki, people put random dates down like it's a real show 19:27-32 Like Fern in the season finale of Adventure Time 19:27-38 Poor man ;-; 19:27-55 I was talking about gp's statement 19:28-08 Yeah "it will air on cartoon network and netflix" 19:28-08 Okay I think I made this awkward 19:28-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:28-48 Whatever 19:29-31 Like Luke? 19:29-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:30-02 What about him 19:31-00 idk 19:31-09 Do you like him? 19:31-17 What's there to like 19:31-17 Also I just edited him 19:31-23 There isn't miuch there 19:31-45 That's becuase I'm working on Season 10-12 19:31-45 I think it's cool that he is an antagonist 19:31-53 Uhhh don't 19:32-08 WAIT ANTAGONIST? 19:32-09 I told you we should leave those alone 19:32-21 I MEANT PROTAGONIST 19:32-22 Yeah 19:32-24 Ok 19:32-27 brb4 19:33-05 Also I know u told be but I kept doing it for fun as non-canon 19:33-29 Or incase I get CGI bac 19:33-31 K 19:33-41 (Back) 19:36-34 Guys? 19:36-43 Where is everybody 19:36-54 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 19:36-55 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-00 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 19:37-24 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-34 GUYS 19:37-45 19:38-10 back 19:38-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:38-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:39-31 I was thinking of writing a Season 13 19:39-36 I had a really good idea 19:39-52 Oooo, what is it? 19:40-24 Uhhh here 19:40-29 here's the thing 19:40-31 I forgot lmao 19:40-40 I had a really good name in mind though 19:42-09 NO I GOT IT 19:42-24 "Season 13: Rise of the Titanium Ninja" 19:42-29 But here's the twist 19:42-35 Zane is gone 19:42-37 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 19:42-50 Ooooh 19:42-53 Nice 19:54-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:02-11 Bye for today 20:02-13 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:04-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:09-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:10-19 Tw38 20:10-22 You here XD 20:11-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:11-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:12-57 Hi 20:13-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:13-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:13-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:13-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:14-02 Hewwo 20:15-11 Rp? 20:16-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:16-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:17-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:17-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:18-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:18-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:19-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:25-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:26-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:26-50 HI 20:27-02 I'VE GONE THROUGH 1 HOUR OF ADVENTURE TIME 20:27-06 help meh ;-; 20:28-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:30-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:30-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:31-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:32-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:32-51 Hi 20:32-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:33-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:33-57 HI XD 20:34-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:35-38 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 20:37-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-29 YAY 20:43-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-37 Hewwo 20:47-50 Sorry, I'm working on an ajpw edit xd 20:49-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:49-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:49-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:49-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-20 Its okay 20:50-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:50-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:53-25 What are you doing rn 20:54-01 Watching Adventure Time clips 20:54-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:54-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:55-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:55-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:56-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:56-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:57-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:57-22 FINN 20:57-27 GET THE GRASS SWORDDDD 20:57-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:58-09 Oof, cool lol 20:59-08 Tree Trunks don't get dark on us 20:59-28 Okay then 20:59-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:00-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:00-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:01-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-48 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 21:01-51 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:02-05 Hoi 21:02-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:03-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-13 XD 21:03-42 What episode? I know there was one where she said a dirty joke... 21:06-09 Wait what 21:06-13 Oh geez 21:06-26 Its the episode where Finn gets the Grass Sword 21:09-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:11-52 ;-; 21:14-22 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 21:14-29 Heyyyy 21:14-39 Who's on 21:14-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:14-53 What's the line? 21:15-04 I need an opinion on my S13 idea 21:15-55 Sounds cool 21:17-51 Here's the pitch: Season 13: Battle Tendency-- The Ninja have stumbled on ancient ruins, and discover the secrets of ghost-like manifestations of their soul called Stands. Each Ninja is bestowed the ability to manifest their Stand, and Lloyd discovers his to be very similar to their lost ally. As the myth of Stands go, Stand Users are attracted to other Stand Users, so the Ninja are now up against a new threat previously unbeknownst to them. 21:18-21 Lloyd's Stand, Titanium, bears a striking resemblance to their lost ally, Zane, and Lloyd take on the mantle of the new Titanium Ninja 21:18-32 Oooooo 21:18-34 Nice! 21:18-56 WOAH 21:19-02 OKAY, THAT'S COOL 21:19-03 Thanks! 21:19-20 Poor Lloyd 21:19-20 21:19-25 it's cool though 21:19-28 Hasn't he suffered through enough 21:19-35 How is this suffering ?? 21:19-39 Idk 21:19-51 I just wanted to say something XD 21:19-55 ook 21:19-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:20-14 It's weird though, since I wrote Season 12 as the finale to my series... 21:20-15 Idk 21:20-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-31 MINI-SERIESSSS 21:20-35 Hrm 21:20-43 Nahhhhh 21:20-46 Oof 21:20-51 I think it's fine to just continue it 21:20-56 Cause why not 21:20-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:21-03 Im sad that Adventure Time ended 21:21-03 21:21-11 It ended a while ago 21:21-13 Lol 21:21-14 Yup 21:21-21 I just saw the last episode today 21:21-24 Oh ok 21:21-28 Yeah I still have to watch it 21:21-35 Fern was my favorite character ;-; 21:21-40 Mmmm 21:21-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:22-04 Ok so what would be a better name 21:22-19 Battle Tendency or Stardust Crusaders? 21:22-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:22-41 Idk 21:23-02 You can't just pick one for me 21:23-13 I mean whatever I was just asking for an opinion 21:23-50 Okay then 21:23-53 Anywho 21:23-58 I 21:24-06 m just gonna go write then 21:24-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:24-17 Rip im gonna be alone ;-; 21:24-19 Nvm 21:24-23 Oof 21:24-31 NGP what do u think 21:24-35 I quit on the edit 21:24-37 @G 21:24-41 Abot what 21:25-01 What's a better name for S13, Stardust Crusaders or Battle Tendency? 21:25-14 BMO is too pure for this world oh my gosh- 21:25-15 BATTLE TENDENCY 21:25-25 I LOVE IT 21:25-31 Ok thank you! 21:30-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:14-02 Hewwo 20:15-12 Rp? 20:16-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:17-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:18-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:25-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:28-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:30-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:32-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:32-51 Hi 20:33-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:33-58 HI XD 20:37-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-29 YAY 20:47-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-37 Hewwo 20:47-50 Sorry, I'm working on an ajpw edit xd 20:49-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:49-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-21 Its okay 20:50-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:53-25 What are you doing rn 20:54-01 Watching Adventure Time clips 20:54-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:55-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:56-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:57-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:58-09 Oof, cool lol 20:58-27 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:58-28 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:59-09 Tree Trunks don't get dark on us 20:59-29 Okay then 21:00-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-13 XD 21:03-42 What episode? I know there was one where she said a dirty joke... 21:06-10 Wait what 21:06-14 Oh geez 21:06-27 Its the episode where Finn gets the Grass Sword 21:14-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:14-53 What's the line? 21:15-05 I need an opinion on my S13 idea 21:15-55 Sounds cool 21:17-52 Here's the pitch: Season 13: Battle Tendency-- The Ninja have stumbled on ancient ruins, and discover the secrets of ghost-like manifestations of their soul called Stands. Each Ninja is bestowed the ability to manifest their Stand, and Lloyd discovers his to be very similar to their lost ally. As the myth of Stands go, Stand Users are attracted to other Stand Users, so the Ninja are now up against a new threat previously unbeknownst to them. 21:18-21 Lloyd's Stand, Titanium, bears a striking resemblance to their lost ally, Zane, and Lloyd take on the mantle of the new Titanium Ninja 21:18-32 Oooooo 21:18-34 Nice! 21:18-56 WOAH 21:19-03 OKAY, THAT'S COOL 21:19-03 Thanks! 21:19-21 Poor Lloyd 21:19-21 21:19-26 it's cool though 21:19-28 Hasn't he suffered through enough 21:19-36 How is this suffering ?? 21:19-40 Idk 21:19-51 I just wanted to say something XD 21:19-56 ook 21:20-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-32 MINI-SERIESSSS 21:20-36 Hrm 21:20-43 Nahhhhh 21:20-47 Oof 21:20-51 I think it's fine to just continue it 21:20-56 Cause why not 21:21-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:22-05 Ok so what would be a better name 21:24-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:24-17 Rip im gonna be alone ;-; 21:24-19 Nvm 21:24-23 Oof 21:24-31 NGP what do u think 21:24-35 I quit on the edit 21:24-37 @G 21:24-41 Abot what 21:25-01 What's a better name for S13, Stardust Crusaders or Battle Tendency? 21:25-15 BMO is too pure for this world oh my gosh- 21:25-15 BATTLE TENDENCY 21:25-25 I LOVE IT 21:25-31 Ok thank you!